


Shopping Aversion

by Kalloway



Category: Brand New Quest: The Forsaken Dungeon, Ehrgeiz: God Bless The Ring, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 08:23:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13655187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Neither Zack nor Cloud really feel like shopping, but it's Zell's birthday.





	Shopping Aversion

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted September 7th, 2014.
> 
> "A complete PWP. Started a ~decade ago, finished recently, worked on sporadically over the years. (You might be able to tell...)"

"I don't like shopping," Zack said, pulling his blankets back over his head, where they belonged. "Go on your own."

"You promised me," Cloud retorted, grabbing at the blankets and pulling as hard as he could.

Zack hung on to the blankets for a few moments longer, until the second Cloud was completely off balance. At that point he let go, sending Cloud tumbling under a massive and heavy comforter.

"Bastard," Cloud muttered before falling back and pulling the blanket over himself. "You just gave up your favorite comforter."

Groaning, Zack reached an arm over to grab at the comforter.

"It's not like you don't sleep under it every night anyway."

Cloud didn't reply. If Zack wasn't going to get up, neither was he. They could both shop later. Though really, it would be so much nicer if he crawled up onto the bed. With a little luck, his spot would still be warm. And if it wasn't, he could always curl up on top of Zack.

* * *

Shopping had to be the worst thing in all existence. At least in this town. Of course, no one knew of any other towns, so it wasn't like they could go after something their friend Rinoa had called a 'Mall'.

So two hours later, when both men had crawled out of bed and shaken away sleep, they found themselves in the center of town trying to figure out just what to get for their younger friend for his impending birthday.

"Don't suppose they have a sex shop around here," Zack said, looking at cobblestone storefronts and wishing he wasn't stuck in the world the universe apparently had completely forgotten. Well, for the most part -- it wasn't the total end of the line for the world-less, but it was close.

"What are you thinking?" Cloud spun around and glared at Zack as best he could for being slightly wide-eyed.

"You know Zell as well as I do," Zack explained with a little smile and shrug. "He'd crawl into my lap if you weren't there to glare at him. So either we buy him a big ol' rubber cock or we just invite him to bed with us."

"Well, that would take care of having to shop," Cloud said as he turned to walk away.

And Zack just stood there, wondering if perhaps he should get his hearing checked.

* * *

No, Zack really didn't need to get his hearing checked. But damned if he'd ever be the same again. As much as he wanted to be a part of their fevered kisses, he didn't really mind watching Cloud and Zell tangled on the bed beside him, nearly oblivious to his presence.

Luring Zell back to their rented room had certainly been easy enough, and just one kiss from Cloud followed by a very seductive smile had started things off quite well.

Fighting the urge to touch himself, Zack just kept watching as Zell reached under his body to grab at Cloud's arousal, stroking and teasing while Cloud moaned into their kiss. Zack couldn't help a bit of lingering surprise at just how into the encounter Cloud was. But it certainly wasn't a bad thing.

Sitting up and shifting, Zack ran a hand down Zell's back, over tight muscle and dipping black tattoos until he found himself tracing the line between Zell's buttocks, wanting more but needing to know it was okay with Zell.

There was a cry, one that Zack instantly recognized as Cloud's voice. A twinge of jealousy pulled at Zack, tugging on the knowledge that Zell was going to make Cloud come.

He pushed it aside, though. This was all in good fun and he'd get to make Cloud come at least once or twice before the end of the night. It was better than a bit ol' rubber dick, too. Cheaper, he supposed, though he had sprung for a couple of drinks downstairs just to loosen them all up.

Maybe he was the only one still tense. And that was vanishing quickly as he gave his own erection a couple of quick strokes while waiting for Zell's permission.

"Don't stop, Zack," Zell managed before kissing Cloud again. Zack grinned and grabbed for the lube. Zell shivered beneath him at first before relaxing and pressing back against Zack's fingers. Zack was almost jealous of whoever had done Zell's tattoos.

Zell's body was warm and he relaxed quickly, letting Zack prepare him without much fanfare.

"Hey, Zell, do better things with your mouth," Zack suggested as he gave Cloud a little nudge to scoot up. There were too many legs in the way to get his cock anywhere near Zell's ass and that actually was a problem.

"Whatever you two want, baby," Zell replied as he shifted a bit. Cloud looked a little dazed, but he pulled himself up on the bed. For a moment, Zack thought it might be a bad idea. Watching Zell suck Cloud's erection was going to be a bad good thing and yeah, he could feel it right through his body when Zell bobbed his head down and started to suck. He could see it on Cloud's face, too.

Obviously, he'd need a turn.

He slipped the head of his erection against Zell's ass, making sure it was thoroughly slick. He nudged against Zell's testicles as well before positioning himself. He didn't think he needed to go too slow. Not this time. Not when Zell was already pushing back to try to get him in.

Zack smiled and grabbed Zell's hip in his left hand, pushing in carefully until he flat out slid. Zell moaned against Cloud's erection and Cloud shivered in response. Zack just tried to stay still. He was fairly sure any sudden movement was going to be the temporary end of him and he wanted to at least last long enough to get Zell off first.

The urge passed quickly and Zack was able to pull back and start a fairly fast rhythm. He leaned a bit, smiling at Cloud who was almost trying to keep his eyes open and watch. They were both getting a show, Zack realized, and that was nearly as fun as anything.

He reached down, taking Zell's erection in his hand and smearing the precome over the tip. Zell moaned again as Zack started a series of rough strokes. He could hold off a bit. He liked just sort of fucking Zell against himself. Zell managed most of the motion, sucking on Cloud and moving against Zack's hand and Zack's cock. It was nice and Zack could tell that Zell was getting really into it.

Still, Cloud was the one who came first, crying out and grabbing at both Zell and the blankets as Zell struggled to drink his come.

That was a little much for Zack. Once Cloud was free of Zell's mouth, Zack moved a little faster, harder. Zell was mumbling something that Zack couldn't quite make out, but he knew it was good. Zell came hard over his hand as Zack pulled into the last rough thrusts of his own orgasm and pushed Zell down against the bed a moment later. Only once he realized that Zell probably needed a bit of air did he pull out and roll to the side.

Cloud caught one of his hands in his own and squeezed it.

Zell just sort of gave them both the stupidest grin ever.

"Best birthday," he managed.

Zack answered with a little smile. "And it's just begun."


End file.
